


Duty and Tradition : Dynasty

by skargasm



Series: Duty & Tradition [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Hopefully this is not the last visit from my Muse - I am delighted to have her back in time to celebrate the end of 2017.This little ficlet pretty much wrote itself -I liked returning to this verse! I have seen pictures of babies born still in their amniotic sac and I thought it was beautiful, hence using it for the story.I hope you have all enjoyed the season, and are looking forward to the new year.





	Duty and Tradition : Dynasty

* * *

The Omega Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale whimpered and turned his face into the Regent Derek Hale’s shoulder, biting his lip at the intense pain. 

“Just breathe, my Mischief, deep breaths.”

“Why can’t you do the pain drain?” Ashamed at what he perceived as his own weakness, Stiles nevertheless could not stop himself from asking. 

“I’m sorry, your Highness, it is not safe at this time. It could have an unforeseen effect on the heirs!” Stiles scowled as yet again the Mage Deaton explained his unwillingness to let Derek help. “It will be soon—the birth canal is almost fully formed.”

“About damned time—Goddess, will this pain _never_ end!” Stiles screamed into Derek’s shoulder, body twisted in agony.

“Deaton—there must be something you can do! I cannot stand by idly whilst my Mischief is in such pain!”

“Highness—“ Whatever reply Deaton was going to give was cut off by a howling scream, followed by an audible pop and a small gush of fluid between Stiles’ legs. Deaton jumped back from the bed and hurried to the door, calling for Scott and Lydia who were waiting outside. Whilst his back was turned, Stiles felt the pain being dragged from his system and he looked and saw the black lines moving sluggishly up his Beloved’s arms. 

“Derek—the babes—“

“Are fine—do you truly think I am not monitoring their heartbeats my Mischief? I would not have you in pain if there is anything I can do about it—Mage Deaton does not know all.” The two shared a loving smile, and Stiles turned his face into the large hand caressing his cheek. He knew the pregnancy had been hard on his Beloved—morning sickness had almost incapacitated the Omega and gone on well into his second trimester. Deaton said it was a good sign of the babes’ health, but all Derek saw was his Mischief unable to keep down food, even to such delicacies as the curly root vegetables the kitchen cooked just for him. 

Things had improved for a while during the latter part of his second trimester, but then his body quickly grew cumbersome, all of his weight gained in his burgeoning stomach. It meant no more hunting at his Beloved’s side—something the two of them had greatly enjoyed. And once he reached his third trimester, Mage Deaton curtained their bedroom activities which they had both found extremely taxing. This birth—long awaited by the kingdom—was even more greatly anticipated by the parents. Stiles would give half of his kingdom just to sleep on his stomach again, and most gladly give the other half of it for several uninterrupted hours with his mate and a flat surface.

“Stiles!”

“Scott—oh my friend, why did you not talk me out of this?” Groaning as the waves of pain tried to drag him under, Stiles was only vaguely aware of Scott and Derek carrying him gently across the bed chamber to the birthing stool. He felt his night garments being lifted over his head, then the blessed relief of coolness on his sweat-dampened skin as someone sponged him down. A clean night garment was tugged over his head as he struggled to focus on what Mage Deaton was saying to him.

“Your Highness, I need you to listen to me—can you focus on what I am saying?”

“I’m in labour, not brain dead!” He heard Scott snicker to the left of him, whilst his Beloved’s head landed heavily on his shoulder. He would apologise but he was not sorry—Mage Deaton was an ass. 

“As may be your Highness.” Deaton seemed slightly affronted but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care. The pain had changed—it no longer felt like a belt was being pulled too tightly around what used to be his waist. Now it felt like his insides were trying to escape his bod. Planing his hands on his belly, trusting his Beloved to hold him in place on the stool, he could feel the babes inside him. “But this could take some time—“

“I need to push!”

“Your Highness—“

“I know my body and I need to push! You can either help or leave me be!” 

“My Mischief—“

“Do you trust me Beloved?” He was panting, spreading his legs as far as he could as he obeyed his body’s instructions.

“With my very life.”

“Then believe me when I say the babes are coming now.” A look of resolution crossed Derek’s face and he visibly squared his shoulders.

“What do you need of me?” For long moments, Stiles could not speak, the desperate urge to push fighting with the fear that this was going to hurt. From somewhere, his mother’s voice spoke in his head, recounting the oft-told tale of how quickly he himself had been born; how he had taken them all completely by surprise; how she had had to trust in herself and her husband as their little Omega babe demanded to be born.

“Send them out—just you and me!”

“Mischief—“ For the first time, Derek sounded doubtful.

“NOW! Or at least—this should—this _needs_ to be just you and I!” He bit back a scream, knowing that they did not have long and seeing his Mischief in pain would be the one thing that could make his Beloved say no.

“Your Highness—I must protest! Twins—heirs to the Kingdom—“ Mage Deaton’s voice was cut off with a squawk and through slitted eyes, Stiles could see Scott bundling the Mage across the bedchamber and out of the way. He looked down as Derek knelt in front of him, a look of fear and panic on his face

“My Alpha—“ he stroked Derek’s face gently, pleased to see the fear replaced by love and resolve Knowing he was safe in Derek’s hands, Stiles sank back within himself and followed his instincts. He pushed in regular pulses, breathing through the pain, panting as the pressure grew more fierce and intense.

“My Mischief—“ The awe and love in Derek’s voice fed his strength and he gave one more, heavy push, an animalistic growl escaping him as the babes were finally free of his body. He panted, waiting for the cries of his children but there was nothing but a stunned silence within the chamber.

Afraid, he leaned forward, gasping as he took in the sight before him. Held safely in his husband’s large hands, still curled snugly in their caul, he could see his babes. They were still attached to the cord which was pulsing with life. A caul birth was rare—an auspicious portent indeed. But twins still in their caul was unheard of. He vaguely heard Mage Deaton muttering something about the earlier being the hind waters breaking but his focus was elsewhere. 

He met the eyes of his Beloved, awed by the devotion and admiration clear in their depths. 

“Together, my Mischief?” He nodded, sliding his hands beneath Derek’s as his male slowly allowed his claws to emerge and carefully sliced through the translucent sac. The joy of being the first to touch his children in this world was transcended by the sound of strong cries from both of them almost immediately. Derek seemed completely unaware and uncaring of the fluid splattering his clothing as he held his children in his two hands for the first time.

A wave of exhaustion took Stiles by surprise and he sat back, cradling one of the babes in his arms. He barely registered the rushed return of Mage Deaton, the mild discomfort of pushing out the after-birth, the gentle move from birthing stool back to his freshly made bed as he stared down at the miracle in his arms.

His baby was beautiful—a full head of dark curls plastered to its head, what was obviously the Hale nose sitting proudly on it’s small, perfectly formed face; a clear mole decorating an otherwise pristine cheek. He traced the beauty of its face before turning to look at his husband as he joined Stiles on the bed. 

“Beloved—“ Momentarily concerned by the tears streaming down his husband’s face, he was reassured by the radiant grin that accompanied them.

“I am constantly in awe of you my Mischief but watching you birth our children has me unable to express my utter devotion.” Derek lifted the naked bundle in his arms so that Stiles could see his other child clearly. His heart melted as the babe chose that moment to open its eyes, flashing them a startling crimson before closing them once more.” Thank you, my Mischief, for the new female Hale Alpha.”

Blushing at the unabashed adoration on his husband’s face, Stiles realised that he had no idea of the sex of the babe in his arms. A quick glance at the long lower limbs revealed that he had a son, and his heart swelled with love and pride.

“Your Majesties—if you would allow us to dress the royal heirs?” Scott’s tone of voice was respectful and Stiles finally remembered there were other people in the chamber. Reluctantly, he handed his son to his best friend, watching as Derek also relinquished his daughter into Lydia’s waiting arms. 

Tiredness swept over him, the soreness of his body finally registering as he watched the babies being carefully examined, expertly diapered and snugly dressed under the watchful eyes of Mage Deaton and Peter. He gladly turned into his husband’s arms, automatically snuggling into his normal position with his face pressed into Derek’s chest as he succumbed to sleep. His work was done for now—his Beloved would watch over their babes while he slept.

o o O o O o o

> _The Kingdom of Beacon Hills is pleased and honoured_  
>  to announce the safe arrival of  
>  Omega Janek Gregorz Stilinski-Hale  
>  &  
>  Alpha Helena Claudia Stilinski-Hale 
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _We rejoice in the knowledge that the Stilinski-Hale Dynasty is assured._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is not the last visit from my Muse - I am delighted to have her back in time to celebrate the end of 2017.
> 
> This little ficlet pretty much wrote itself -I liked returning to this verse! I have seen pictures of babies born still in their amniotic sac and I thought it was beautiful, hence using it for the story. 
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed the season, and are looking forward to the new year.


End file.
